


there's always something new to try

by noahfronsenburg



Series: but what of the hound? [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Under-negotiated Kink, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahfronsenburg/pseuds/noahfronsenburg
Summary: Hindsight for clarity, perhaps it was agood thingthey had not managed to make it to the bed.





	there's always something new to try

**Author's Note:**

> it's kinda hard to argue this is an actual complicated interesting political grey/grey morality au when all ive written for it so far is two smut oneshots, huh.
> 
> the title for this doc is "can i interest you in a piss kink in this trying time?" so like, that's where i am at this point. 
> 
> anyway.

They didn’t make it onto the bed the second time. They _almost_ made it to the bed, out a side-door from Gaius’ office into a back hallway that wrapped up two narrow flights of switchback stairs, and then out into his quarters. Their frantic kisses precluded anything even so simple as _looking at his surroundings_ , so that by the time Gaius had fumbled to unlock the door to his personal chamber, Alphinaud had lost track of where half his clothing was, and could not stop dragging his nails down Gaius’ bare chest, through the thick, wiry hair there, over the raised welts of his burn scars.

They made it _to_ the bed. Next to the bed. Beside the bed. Alphinaud had his hands on the side rail, which he supposed, was close enough. Unlike last time, Gaius took his time fingering him open, apparently more than content to work Alphinaud’s rim with three, and then four, fingers for long enough that he was half-mad with the want of it.

“I am going to die of chill,” Alphinaud said, at some point, panting as Gaius curled four fingers into his rim to pull him wide, so far past the point where the stretch had left him gagging he was now desperately loose and wanting to be _full_ , “If you do not make use of your cock at some point tonight.”

“Patience is a virtue,” Gaius told him, the tone of his voice hoarse and ragged, and Alphinaud believed not a word of it. But his chiding seemed to work, because there was the pop of the buttons of Gaius’ fly, and the sound of him slicking himself, and Alphinaud breathed out, dropping his head to hang limp between his shoulderblades as Gaius settled one hand at the base of his stomach, fingers tangling into his pubic hair, the other one pulling his entrance wide with the thumb on his already-hypersensitive rim.

“Fuck off,” Alphinaud said, his voice cracking halfway through when the head of the other man’s cock popped in, forcing him to bite his lower lip and shudder. Even with four fingers, he could still feel himself stretching to accommodate, and he breathed, relaxing as Gaius eased in, pulling him back by the hand on the base of his stomach. It was a good angle, the head of Gaius’ cock driving down inexorably into his prostate, and he rolled his hips back into it, trying to get Gaius to go deeper, to hilt in him again, to find that same pleasure he’d had when Gaius had been balls-deep in him before and Alphinaud’s body had been forced to accommodate, to open, that tightness he’d never known could hurt so good.

Gaius did not hilt deeper, though, just rutted shallowly, easing forward a half-ilm every other push and then pulling back. The friction was _maddening_ , Alphinaud’s prostate throbbing uncomfortably at every push. “You,” Alphinaud said, staring blindly at the sheets below him, “I am nearly certain this is a war crime.”

“Not my first,” Gaius agreed. Gaius was not supposed to _agree_. He did, however, push deeper, only to pull back out and return to that maddening easing in. “You’re nearly too tight for me to fuck you.”

“That is a bloody lie.”

Gaius laughed, pulled him back again, thumb brushing at the base of his cock.

“If this is a ploy to make me beg, Sir, it’s a poor one,” Alphinaud continued, huffing angry groans between his breaths every time Gaius ground over his prostate again. “Claiming I am too tight when I have _empirical evidence_ that is not true simply makes me wonder if you are admitting weakness. Can you not keep it up, old man?” Gaius’ pace faltered, and then he thrust deeper again, smoothed it back out. “You hardly lasted minutes last time,” Alphinaud continued, laughing. “I suppose that was from being too deep. So am I just to assume I’m liable to never get a proper fuck again?”

“Black-tongued little bastard,” Gaius muttered, and dragged Alphinaud backwards just to push his way all the way home in a single thrust. This time, Alphinaud was not as ready for it as he had been last time, and the agony of the head of the other man’s cock pushing into and then past the end of his rectum made him choke again, his whole body almost so hot it was cold, but that was not the least of his problems.

Hindsight for clarity, perhaps it was _a good thing_ they had not managed to make it to the bed, because Gaius hauled Alphinaud back with the full weight of his palm atop Alphinaud’s bladder, the breadth of the thickest part of the base of his cock crushing Alphinaud’s prostate from behind, and—

“Oh, gods, wait,” Alphinaud started to say, “I need to—“ but by then it was too late, and the pressure was too much, and he wheezed out a humiliated sob as he pissed onto the floor.

Gaius froze. Alphinaud dropped his head almost to his elbows. “Fuck,” he murmured, glancing down at himself. “ _Fuck_.” Had that really just happened? Had he really just—during _sex_?

“Did you,” Gaius said, his voice sounding strained in a way that was _not_ anger but Alphinaud could not effectively name, “Just—“ his gulp was audible. “Piss yourself because my cock is too big.”

Ah. The strain was _arousal_. That was arousal.

“Yes,” Alphinaud admitted after a moment spent getting his own voice and wits back about him. “An effective summary, yes.” He was not sure what Gaius was going to do next: stop and clean it up? Check that he was all right? Confirm it was not the end of the world?

It certainly _wasn’t_ what Gaius immediately did, which was to pull back out, push harder on Alphinaud’s bladder from the front, and fuck in at such an angle that the length of his cock practically buried itself into the shape of his own palm from behind.

The first time it happened, Alphinaud yelped something that was possibly meant to be Gaius’ name, his cock jumping hard between his thighs and stars in his vision from the friction on his sweet spot. The second time Gaius did it, adjusting his angle slightly to go straight for the base of his own palm where it was squeezing Alphinaud’s bladder flat, Alphinaud. Squealed, his voice cracking on the sound he had not even known he was capable of making, a high-pitched little shriek of a sob, and his vision whited out completely as he came utterly untouched, just from pissing another spurt out onto the floor, and he was unsure what came first, the cum or his own urine, dripping down the softening head of his cock.

“Gods,” Alphinaud whispered, shaking all over, trembling. He wailed as Gaius kept doing it, _literally_ fucking the piss out of him, while Alphinaud sobbed into his forearm, doubled over on the bed, squirting a mess onto the floor. He was shaking all over in oversensitivity, his orgasm come and still going, no break in friction for him to move.

“That’s,” Gaius’ voice cracked. “You’re so tight—my cock’s so big your tight little cunt can’t take it.” There was a note of pleading in his voice, like he was begging, without saying the words, and Alphinaud bit his lower lip so hard it nearly bled at the hard spike of heat that boiled in his stomach at the thought.

“You like calling my arse a cunt?” Alphinaud asked, breathless, and Gaius made that Noise, the one like he’d been punched. He couldn’t say he’d ever been into that sort of thing before, but he had never considered coming from pissing himself, either, so it was a night of firsts. “You like my tight cunt, Sir?” Gaius spat a curse, dug his knuckles into Alphinaud’s bladder and drove into him again and again until he no longer had anything left to release, a puddle on the floor between his feet. “Gods, Sir, you’re fucking my cunt so hard I can’t hold anything but you.”

“Alphinaud,” Gaius sobbed, and came, a few quick jolts as he hit his peak before he buried himself as deep as he could go, doubled over so low Alphinaud could feel his breath, panting against the back of his neck. “ _Gratias tibi ago_ ,” he murmured, and Alphinaud tangled his fingers with the ones Gaius had just above his pubic bone, gasped in return, overstimulated and shaky post-orgasm. His knees sagged against the sideboard and Alphinaud leaned onto the mattress on his cleaner hand, trembling, trying not to look down at the mess they’d made.

 _Yes,_ it had made him come, but at what cost?

Somehow, he wasn’t quite sure how, they managed to collapse onto the bed in such a state they didn’t get anything on the sheets. After Gaius pulled out, Alphinaud pressed his face into his hands and made a quiet, pained noise as the other man rubbed a gentle hand over the trembling muscles of his stomach. “Gods,” Alphinaud said at last, muffling it in his hands. “I cannot believe that happened.” Gaius’ smoke-blackened laugh was hardly chiding.

“I certainly enjoyed it,” Gaius murmured, his hand stilling on Alphinaud’s stomach. “You seemed to as well.”

Alphinaud made a noise that was neither yes nor no, and finally lowered his hands to look at the other man. Gaius was watching him with a smile again, albeit a hesitant one this time. “You did enjoy it, did you not?”

“To my chagrin, yes.” Alphinaud half-laughed, covered his face once more to keep from losing his composure. “I just did not expect—well, that. And this. The angle is what did it.” Gaius leaned further over him, pulled the hands from his face. Alphinaud kept his eyes shut, so the noise he made when they kissed was a little one, a surprised _mmph_.

“Everything you do reminds me how lucky I am,” Gaius said, and Alphinaud—was starting to go into hysterics, a little. “We had best test it again, don’t you think?”

“Only if you clean it up,” Alphinaud said, when they broke apart, and got that smoky laugh again. “Because this is _your_ fault.”

“ _Sic, mea cōpiōissimus._ ”

It took Alphinaud a moment to process it. “That’s hardly an endearment,” he called, as Gaius left. “ _Sōpiōnis mea!_ ”

“Disgusting!” Gaius replied, and Alphinaud burst into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> that latin basically translates to "the one who can never shut up" and "dick-for-brains" but that dick-for-brains is super extra rude. it's a lot more pejorative than we'd think that is and is essentially saying "your body was so focused on growing a really big dick you never grew any common sense" so like, im definitely making appropriate use of my advanced education here
> 
> you can buy a jon wherever mistakes are sold or order one online at noahfronsenburg.carrd.co


End file.
